


Hypnotic Bed

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A very short story yet again based on an old story. Bed and sleep is good. Though sometimes, you must be careful.





	Hypnotic Bed

One early morning, Barry woke up in order to get to an event that started at 8am. He had to get up though he did not want to. He sat up and stretched on his double bed, red pillows and duvet.

As he stretched, he felt a gust of wind. Barry looked around, curious as there shouldn't of been wind. He tried getting out of bed to check the window though he felt himself pulled back. He was pulled into the bed again, the duvet over him. Barry looked around, the bed empty of anyone else. He felt another gust of wind again from the direction of the bed mattress. Barry tried to get out again but the duvet wrapped around him, a mind of it's own. He felt another gust of wind. Barry began to sturggle weakly as his body felt so relaxed, feeling the softness of the duvert against his skin. His eyes began to feel weird and his arms started to feel weak. Barry thinking he was ill wanted to try and at least get a glass of water but he couldn’t move. His eyes started to shut slowly. Another gust of wind occurred and Barry fell gently into the bed, laying on the plush pillows. Barry's mouth turned into a smile as he felt another gust of wind gently hit his face. Barry then snuggled against the duvet, rubbing his hand across it. He felt another gust of wind. It didn't make sense but every gust just made him more relaxed. Barry closed his eyes and began to rest happily.

Suddenly, the bed started to get softer, Barry sinking into the mattress. Barry did nothing but smile and sleep peacefully. After a few seconds, Barry was no longer in the real world but in the mysterious yet relaxing springs of the bed. He slept more as the springs of the mattress wrapped round his limbs as he slept. This bed wasn't any ordinary bed. It was a magical bed, swallowing its victims up into a deep, blissful sleep for eternity.


End file.
